The Forgotten Bloodline Serie 1
by Liberty89
Summary: Melinda's 5 year younger sister returns to Grandview. She has the same abbility as Melinda and Aiden. When the lost souls under the city are coming up, Melinda has to work together with her sister. Will they be able to stop the dark?Please read en review!
1. Prologue

**FORGOTTEN BLOODLINE**

_Prologue_

_Melinda and her mother stood on the drive to their house in Grandview. They watched the taxi drove away from them. Melinda saw the small face of her little sister in the window, tears rolled down. Suddenly she jerked away from her mother and ran after the taxi, 'till she ran next to her sister. "Don't cry, little one. I'll be with you, wherever you go, you're my sis!" Melinda yelled. Her sister placed her hand on the window, Melinda placed her hand on the outside. The taxi made more speed and she had to let go. Behind her, her mother was watching. Her heart was aching when she heard what Melinda said to her youngest daughter. It ached to see her little girl go, but she knew it was the right decision. She couldn't raise two girls, who had the same gift as she did. She just couldn't. She watched Melinda, she cried and begged for her sister. She walked to Melinda and took her hand. "Come inside, honey," she said and pulled Melinda with her. "No, I want J back," Melinda cried out loud. "That isn't possible, honey," she answered, her voice was thick through the tears. Before she entered the house, she looked back. But the car was gone. Her daughter was gone. Forever._

**A/N: I don't own the characters of Ghost Whisperer. Please let me know what you think. Without reviews, no new chapter.**


	2. A Bloody Ghost And The Past Revealed

**A/N: Yeey, I got reviews! Thanks guys :D**

**I don't own the characters of Ghost Whisperer, I do own the character of Jamie Sullivan. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One '****A Bloody Ghost And The Past Revealed'**

Despite the late hour, it was busy on the road. For the past thirty minutes Jamie Sullivan stood still in a traffic jam between Rotterdam and a tunnel. Jamie was used to it, it was always busy around this time, but now she hated it. Last night she had a vision, a predicted sort vision and most of the time these visions came true. She sighed and turned up the radio, waiting for news about this traffic jam. From the backseat she grabbed her backpack, looking for something to eat. When she pulled back she jumped. Next to her sat a young man, all covered in blood. He opened his mouth and blood poured out of his mouth, his eyes were begging to understand him. Then he was gone and Jamie was all alone in the car. She tried to catch her breath, while the image of the bloody man was on her retina. She should get used to this sort of appearance of ghost, but every time she jumped. That means she wasn't turned cold and bitter, she told herself every time. Suddenly her phone rang, bringing her back to reality. A little shaky she picked up. "Jamie," she said. "Hi, it's Jennifer. Were are you?" Jennifer was her best friend, who was living next door. "I'm on my way home, but I'm stuck in traffic. Why?" Jamie asked, she had noticed the frightened tone in Jennifer's voice. "You need to come home, now," Jennifer said. Jamie frowned. "What happened?" Jamie asked, feeling that the bad premonition grew strong in her stomach, struggling to get out. "It's your parents. They…" Jennifer's voice broke. "What, Jen?" Jamie almost screamed. Jennifer started to speak, Jamie needed to listen carefully, 'cause Jennifer's voice was soft and filled with tears. Jamie turned pale when Jennifer finished, she couldn't believe what Jennifer just told her. "James, you're there?" Jennifer asked. "Ye..yes. I'm coming as soon as possible." Jamie hung up. Tears rolled down on her cheek, while she was looking for a turning point. Finally she saw one and she turned the car, back to the city. She raced the way back, didn't noticed her speed until she saw the blue lights behind her. "Damn," she sweared and pulled the car to the side of the road. She lowered her speed until the car stood still. She turned down her window and waited for the officer to come. "Good afternoon, ma'am," the agent said when he stood next to her. Jamie noticed it was a young man. "Good afternoon, sir," Jamie said calmly, although inside it was storming. "Why are we speeding?" the agent asked, while taking his notebook. "I need to go to the hospital, my parents…" Jamie started, hoping that he would let her go. "I've heard that one before, missy." He shut her up. Jamie started to feel angry, but held back her feelings. "Can I have your license, please?" Jamie nodded and tugged her license up out of her dashboard. "There you go." She handed them to the officer. Suddenly she stiffed, the area changed and the agent disappeared. She sat in a strange car, her head leant against the steering wheel. She tasted blood in her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw that her car was parked under a huge truck. She didn't felt her legs, nor her arms. She panicked and tried to scream, but her voice didn't make a sound. "Ma'am, ma'am, you're alright?" The voice of the agent sounded faint. All at a sudden, she was back in her car, the agent looked worried at her. "You're alright?" he asked again. Jamie smiled at him. "Yeah, I just…wondered of with my mind. Happens all the time," she said. "Okay. Here are your license back, but you'll have a speeding ticket," he said. "Have a good day, ma'am," he said and walked away. "Yeah, you too," she mumbled, when she turned up the window and started the motor. A little easier she drove up to the city, under while thinking of the strange vision and her parents.

At the same time, Melinda Gordon drove through Grandview to her shop _Same As It Never Was_. She checked the clock in her car, she's running late. Delia would probably already be at the shop. She parks her car and got out quickly. She walked to the shop and unlocked the door. When she went inside, a woman was standing in front of her. She almost crashed into the woman. "You have to help her," the woman said and disappeared then, Melinda had barely the time to look at the woman. "Okay, good morning to you too," she said and walked to the back of the shop to drop off her jacket and purse. "Delia?" she asked, but there was no answer. She heard the doorbell, a sign that some one came in the shop. "I'm coming," she called, quickly checking her hair in the mirror. "Don't rush for me," a familiar voice answered. She smiled and walked into the shop. In front of the counter she saw Ned Banks, Delia's son. "Aren't you suppose to be at college?" she asked smiling. "Just in a couple of hours," he smiled and placed two coffee on the counter. "I thought you might want one." Melinda smiled, she adored that kid. "Thanks, Ned." She took a coffee and took a zip. "And, how's college?" Melinda asked. "It's okay, less fun then high school and much more work," Ned complained and looked sad. She laughed. "Welcome in the real world," she smiled. Ned grinned back, he liked Melinda. Through her he learned that there were ghosts and that's why he's following a college about the occult stuff. The door opened and Delia came in. "Mel, I'm sorry, I'm late," she said. Melinda smiled. "It's okay, relax." Delia grinned thankfully, then she saw Ned. "Good morning son," she said surprised. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?" she asked. "In a couple of hours mum," Ned explained again. Suddenly Melinda heard a noise in the back. "I…I'll be right back," she said and went to the back. She saw the same woman she saw when she entered this morning. "Who are you?" she asked the woman. The woman looked up and Melinda tried hard not to scream. The woman had lost an eye and was full of brushes and cuts. Some blood came out of a wound in her arm. "What happened to you?" Melinda asked, trying to look through the wounds. "I…I don't know. You have to tell her the truth." With her one eye, the woman looked penetrating in Melinda's eyes. "Who?" Melinda asked. In a weird way the woman looked familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from what. "My daughter." The woman disappeared. Melinda sighed, this wasn't helping at all.

Jamie had finally reached the hospital and now she sat next to the bed of her father. Previously she had talked to the doctor who had treated her mother and sister. The news he had was bad, her sister died immediately and her mother died here on the table. Only her father was still alive, although he was critical to. She held his hand and prayed to keep him alive. She thought about the phone call from Jennifer, she told her that her parents and sister were trapped in a fire in a store and transported to the hospital. She sighed and looked at her damaged dad, his face was full of burn wounds and cuts. The doctor told her that it was a miracle that he was still alive, he had tried to protect his wife and daughter. Suddenly he opened his eyes and groaned softly. "Dad?" Her voice sounded hoarse, but he reacted and looked at her. "Sweetie," he whispered. She smiled through her tears, she was so happy to talk to him. "I'm so glad you're awake. I...I call the doctor." She makes a move to stand up, but her father stopped her. "Don't...go," he managed to whisper. She looked worried at him. "But..." she started. "I have...not...much...time left." Talking hurt him, she saw, so she bow to him. "Dad," she begged him, she didn't want that he thought like that. "I need...to tell...you some...thing. It's important." He looked into her eyes, he was in pain. "When you...were five...we...my wife and I...adopted...you." Devastated she looked at him. As long as she could remember, she knew she was different, she didn't really fit in this family. That feeling became stronger when her sister were born. Somehow she knew it all the time. "Don't..be angry...Please." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm not..dad. I'm not," she comfort him. "You'll find...all the...papers in a...box...at the...attic," he told her with his last breath. She felt the tears burning, she felt this was goodbye. A smile came across his face and he closed his eyes. "I love you, dad," she whispered, she stroked his forehead. She heard the alarm that went of at the moment his heart stood still. It took a few moment before a nurse came in. "Code blue!" she yelled and pushed Jamie away. In the corner of of the room she saw him standing, he was smiling at her. He send her a hand kiss and looked then up. She knew he saw the light. She watched him walking into the light and disappearing. Tears rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry, ma'am." The same nurse who had pushed her away looked empathetic at her. Jamie nodded and walked out of the room, out of the hospital into the fresh air...


	3. Hidden Truth

**A/N: Yeey, thanks for your reviews! Yeah, it's hard to lose your family, but I think Jamie will manage.**

**I do not own Melinda, Jim, Aiden, Delia, Eli and not even Eli. **** But I do own Jamie Sullivan…**

**Chapter Two '****Hidden Thruth'**

"Mum! Wake up!" Aiden was jumping on the bed between Melinda and Jim. "Aiden, calm down," Jim mumbled. "But we're late," Aiden said, looking really serious. Melinda looked at the clock. "He's right. We overslept." She jumped out of bed. Jim groaned and turned on his other side. "Come on, dad," Aiden said and started jumping again. "Aiden!" Melinda called from his room. "Go to your mum," Jim said and Aiden jumped of the bed. Jim closed his eyes, he knew he needed to get up, but he didn't want to.

Melinda was already downstairs, making breakfast for Jim and Aiden. "Aiden, are you ready?" she called upstairs. She heard him coming down of the stairs. "Mum, I made you something." He handed her a painting he made. "Thanks, sweetie." Melinda looked at it and startled. "What is it?" she asked him. "Just some angry ghosts," he said simply and took a sandwich. Jim came down and kissed her. "Good morning," he said. On his way to the table he grabbed a sandwich. Then he saw the painting. "Did Aiden make that one?" he asked. Melinda nodded, she looked seriously. "We talk about it later, I have to bring Aiden to the bus stop." Melinda went out with Aiden. Jim sighed, this wasn't easy. He looked again at the painting. It were all angry faces, one of them had one eye and an other one was wearing a black hat. Jim wondered what the message was behind the painting. Perhaps Melinda had an idea. He stood up to make her an egg. "Hmm, it smells delicious," was her comment when she entered the kitchen moments later. Jim smiled and served her the scrambled eggs. "Thanks." She looked at him and realized how lucky she was to have him, to be married to him. "Any idea's?" He held up the painting. "No. Aiden wouldn't say anything about it, just that it were some angry ghosts," she answered. She was worried, Aiden's paintings became darker and darker. "But wait, this is Romano," she suddenly said and pointed at the man with the hat. "Are you sure?" Jim asked. He knew this Romano wasn't a darling. "Yes, I'm positive. I have to see Eli." She took the painting and stood up. She kissed him. "I see you later." Then she left the house, leaving Jim alone. Jim didn't take it personal, he knew this was important to his wife.

Jamie placed the box on the table and stared at it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth. She took a deep breath and opened the box. On top of it, lay a picture. She recognized herself, but not the woman and the girl who were standing next to her. She laid the picture on the table and looked in the box again. She found some papers, probably her birth records. She sat down on a chair and began to read. She found out that her birthparents were living in Louisetown, which was placed just under New York. She couldn't found out if she had other family, she probably needed to contact her parents. She opened her laptop looked the name of her mother up. Soon she found a phone number. She picked up the picture again and stared at it. Out of the blue her house disappeared and she found herself in a dark, dusty tunnel. She heard voice and she walked in the direction she heard them. "No, let go of me!" she heard a woman screaming. Jamie came out of the tunnel and stood at a old square. Everywhere she saw spirits, some of them were angry, others looked scared. In the centre of the square stood a woman, with long brown hair. "What do you want from me?" she asked, she looked terrified. "You know what I want. AIDEN!" The voice came out of the dark. A shiver ran over Jamie's spine. The man who belonged to the creepy voice came out of the dark and stood behind the woman. He wore a black hat and a black coat, his face was white. He placed his hands on the throat of the woman. Jamie started screaming. "Jamie?" The voice sounded blurry, but it woke Jamie up from this vision. She found herself sweaty and feared. "You're alright?" She looked up and saw Jennifer. "I guess." Jennifer looked worried at her friend. "Was it a ghost?" Jennifer asked. Jamie grinned, she was glad some one knew about her gift and believed her. "No, it was more like a vision, a scary one," Jamie said. "What did you see?" Jamie thought about it for a few moments and tried to visualize the vision. "I'm not sure. I was in a dark, dusty tunnel and heard voice, a lot. When I came out, I saw a woman and she was scared. I'm quiet sure she wasn't a ghost, she looked pretty alive. But a ghost was haunting her, like he would kill her or something," Jamie told. "And you're sure that woman was alive?" Jennifer asked. She had heard of the other visions Jamie had, but none of them were this scary. "Yes. And that place was full of spirits, really creepy," Jamie said. She placed the picture back in the box, together with the papers. "What's this?" Jennifer asked, looking at the box. "Some stuff from my birthparents," Jamie answered and closed the box. "Birthparents?" Her friend looked confused. "I'll tell you on our way to work, okay? Our shifts starts in 30 minutes." They both worked as paramedics, on the same ambulance. "Deal," Jennifer agreed. Jamie quickly picked up her coat and left the house with Jennifer.

The subject of Jamie's vision sat in the basement of her shop, doing some research to her spirit. Unfortunaly she couldn't find much. "Please, tell her!" Melinda looked up and saw the same woman standing in front of her. "Hey, you're back," she smiled, she was hoping to learn more about the woman. "What happened to you?" Melinda asked carefully and stood up to look directly into her eye. "I...I don't know. I can't remember," the woman said, she looked confused. "It's okay. Do you know your name?" The woman looked up at Melinda, her eye lightened up. "Yeah. Hannah Silverman. You have to tell my daughter the thruth," Hannah said. "About what?" Melinda asked. "I..." Hannah looked over her shoulder, she looked afraid. "I don't have much time. Find her." Hannah disappeared again. Melinda sighed and walked back to her laptop. Maybe she could found out what happened to Hannah. Her mind wondered for a moment off to her visit to Eli. She showed him Aiden's drawing, but he didn't know it either. But he promised her to found it out, maybe even talk to Aiden. Delia came down the stairs. "Mel?" Melinda looked up. "Your mother is here, she wants to talk to you," Delia said quickly, she knew about the relationship between Melinda and her mother. "What does she want now?" Melinda sighed and followed Delia upstairs. Beth Gordon was standing in the shop, she looked worried. "What is it, mum?" Melinda asked, she really hadn't time for this. "Can I speak to you for a moment? Outside?" Beth asked. "I have no secrets for Delia," Melinda said simply and leant on the counter. Insecure Beth looked at Delia, took a deep breath and looked Melinda in her eyes. "Alright. Last night I got a phonecall from Jamie." For a few moment there was silence. "Jamie? As in..." "Your sister," Beth filled in. Melinda looked devastated at her mother.

Her sister.

Jamie.

…


	4. It's All In The Family

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! So, here's a new chappy, I hope you enjoy!**

**I still do not own any characters of GW, unfortunalety… But, I still own Jamie!**

**Chapter Three '****All In The Family'**

Jamie looked around, she stood on the busy airport of New York. The woman who's her mother would pick her up her. Suddenly she heard her name and saw a woman who was waving at her. Jamie barely recognized her from the picture, but was quiet sure that it was her. Jamie walked toward her. "Hey," she said. Beth looked at her and smiled. "Hi." They stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. "Shall we?" Beth finally said. Jamie nodded and together they walked to the exit, Beth guided her to her car. "How was your flight?" Beth asked when they drove away, to Grandview. "It was okay, I slept," Jamie said. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she couldn't find the guts to ask them. "Where are we going to?" she asked instead. "To Grandview, your sister is working there and she really wants to meet you," Beth answered. Jamie smiled, she was curious about her sister.

At the same time, Jim was stressing in the shop. "How do I introduce myself? I mean, everybody knows me as Sam," he complained. "Just introduce yourself as Sam Lucas. The rest we can tell her later, if she is open minded," Melinda answered calm. "How can you so calm?" Delia asked. Although it wasn't her sister, she was stressed out. "I'm not calm," Melinda said. It was true, she absolutely didn't feel calm. Finally she saw her mother's car parking in front of the car. Melinda saw a girl stepping out, she immediately knew that it was her. "That's her," she whispered. Delia heard her and looked at the street. "Wow, it's like I'm seeing a twin," she declared. The door opened and Beth and Jamie came in. "Well, here we are," Beth said, she looked stressed. Melinda came from behind the counter and walked to Jamie. The two girls looked at each other, like they met for the first time. "Hi, I'm Melinda," Melinda said finally. "Nice to meet you," Jamie answered. She looked again at Melinda, she had something familiar, but she couldn't figure out what. Melinda was surprised by her voice, she remembered the sound of it. "This is my husband Sam Lucas and my friend Delia Banks," Melinda introduced the others. "Hi, welcome in Grandview," Delia said friendly. "Thanks," Jamie smiled and looked around. "Is this your shop?" she asked, glancing at Melinda. Melinda nodded. "It's something I always wanted, I love antique," she told. Jamie grinned and started walking around. "I can see that." She walked further. Melinda glanced at Jim, he winked at her. Suddenly she heard something falling in the basement. "Sorry, I…I'll be right back," she apologized. Jamie looked up, she had heard the noise. She looked at Delia and Jim, they didn't seem to hear it. She found it strange.

Melinda came down in the basement and saw Hannah standing, she was tearing things down. "Stop it!" Melinda screamed. Hannah looked at her, she was angry. "You're to late!" she screamed. "To late for what?" Melinda didn't understand it, she couldn't find any track of Hannah's daughter. "She's gone," Hannah said and kept tearing glasses down at the ground. Pieces of glass flew around. "Hannah, I tried…" Hanna interrupted her. "You did not!" The lights started flickering. Melinda hoped that they wouldn't notice anything in the shop, she didn't want to scare her sister away. "I couldn't find her. You don't have a daughter," Melinda continued, hoping that Hannah would calm down. "I have, her name is Janice. I gave her that name," the woman screamed at Melinda. "Is everything alright?" Melinda looked up and saw Jamie came down the stairs. All over the ground were pieces of glass and broken art. "Yes. This shelf just collapsed," Melinda quickly explained. "And that angry woman over there has nothing to do with it?" Jamie asked, grinning. She had heard Melinda talking to the woman. "You can see her?" "You can see me?" They both asked surprised. Jamie nodded and picked up some pieces. "All since I was a little girl," she said. "So, how can we help?" Jamie looked at Hannah. "She wants to tell her daughter a secret, but I can't find her," Melinda said, still surprised about the fact that Jamie can do the same as her. Jamie nodded and looked up at Hannah, but she was gone. "Where did she go?" she asked wondering. "I don't know," Melinda answered. "Come, they probably wondering were we are." They walked upstairs. Delia looked asking at Melinda. 'I'll explain later," Melinda mouthed. "Well, I have to go. I'm going to the hospital. I heard there was a spot free for a paramedic," Jamie said. Melinda glanced at Jim, that was his spot. "Good luck than," Delia said and smiled. "Thanks. I'll step by when I know something," Jamie promised and left the shop with Beth. Melinda sighed relieved. "What happened down there?" Delia was curious. "I think it's in the family," Melinda laughed. "What?" Jim asked. "That ghost thing," Melinda answered. "You're kidding." Delia was devastated. Melinda shook her head and grinned at Delia's surprised head. "You're sure she's the real deal?" Jim asked worried. He remembered her half brother Daniel. "Yes, she talked to Hannah," she told them. "I have a good feeling. O, Jim. Can you do something for me?" "Sure, honey," he said and glanced at his wife. "Can you check the hospital records about Hannah's daughter Janice?" She walked to the counter and glanced into his eyes. "You have a name?" Delia noticed. Melinda nodded and sighed. She was worried about the 'to late' part. "I see what I can do," Jim said and kissed her. "I have to go, my break is over. See you tonight." He walked out of the shop. Melinda just looked at him and a smile ran across her face. "You two are perfect," Delia sighed, Melinda turned to her. "You'll find the perfect one to, I promise." "Yeah right," Delia reacted skeptic and walked to a couple of boxes. "O, I have to call Eli." Melinda jumped and took her mobile. Delia grinned, she loved the weird, crazy Melinda. She was her best friend.

Jamie walked through Grandview. Beth had returned to her home, Jamie said she stayed in a hotel until they would knew each other better. She just came from the hospital. She didn't knew if she had the job, but she had a good feeling. She thought about Melinda, she looked so familiar to her, although they had last seen each other fifteen years ago, they were kids. She tried to remember, but couldn't figure it out at the moment. Suddenly she stood in front of '_Same As It Never Was'_. She saw Melinda, she was laughing. In that moment, she realized why Melinda looked so familiar. Melinda was the woman who were threatened by the ghosts in that dusty square from her vision…

_To be continued…_


	5. Fitting In

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, but I got a bit stuck with this story. So if you have any idea's for this story, please let me know! **

**There will be more Ned, but not just in this chapter…**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Four '****Fitting In' **

"Serious, he wore that stupid hat!" Delia was talking enthusiast about one of her failed dates. Melinda laughed hard, she almost could imagine how that looked like. "And then?" she asked, curious about Delia's reaction. "I just turned around and got straight back home," she said with a serious face. She glanced at Melinda and started laughing as well. Melinda glanced outside and her face suddenly froze. Across the street stood Jamie, she had a weird look on her face. "I'll be right back," she said and walked out of the store. "Okay," Delia grinned and looked up. She expected that Melinda would be talking into the nothing, but she walked straight to Jamie.

"Jamie?" Melinda asked. First Jamie didn't seem to hear her, but after a few seconds she looked up. "You're in danger," Jamie said, looking right into Melinda's eyes. She had a strange look in her eyes, like she was looking right through Melinda. "What do you mean?" Jamie blinked and the strange look was gone, it was just like she woke up. "What did I say?" she asked, confused about Melinda's face. "Something about me in danger," Melinda answered, she didn't know what to think of this. "O. Damn," Jamie whispered, she knew exactly what had happen. "What's wrong?" Jamie glanced at her sister and knew she had to tell the truth, but she didn't knew if she had the guts to tell all of it…

Delia closed the shop and walked to her car. Melinda left in a rush with Jamie, all she knew was that they had to talk. Probably ghost talk, she thought. "Hey, Delia, wait up!" Tim Flaherty came running to Delia from the firehouse. Delia sighed, she didn't feel like talking to Tim. She already closed that chapter. "Hey, Tim," she greeted him tough. "How are you?" She glanced at him when he stood next to her. "I'm fine. I was wondering, do you want to go to lunch sometimes with me?" he asked nervously. Delia had expected this question, but when she saw his face she didn't want to turn him down somehow. "Yeah, sure, why not," she smiled. Tim grinned relieved. "Awesome. I'll pick you up..tomorrow?" He looked at her, hoping that she would say yes. "No, I can't. I'm already meeting Ned for lunch," she said guilty. "That's okay. You know what, I'll step by then, okay?" he asked. "Deal," she agreed and watched him walk back to the firehouse. She couldn't deny she felt something when she looked at him. Maybe, but really maybe, this chapter wasn't that closed at all.

Jamie sat in Melinda's kitchen, Melinda sat in front of her. Jamie just had told Melinda what she can and what she saw. Since then it was quiet in the kitchen, Melinda tried to cope everything she just heard. "So, Romano is still here," was the first thing she said. "Who?" Jamie asked, the whole vision didn't make sense to her. "Romano. The man with the hat," Melinda explained. "So, you know him?" "Unfortunately," her sister sighed. Melinda looked at Jamie, she wasn't sure if she could believe her. She thought of her half brother Gabriel, she couldn't trust him for sure. "You don't believe me, do you?" Jamie asked, glancing at Melinda. "I…I'm not sure. I once trusted someone and he betrayed me," Melinda said. "I would never do that." "I'm sure you wouldn't," Melinda smiled. "I think I better go." Jamie stood up, she felt she was to much here. "To mum?" "No, I'm staying in a hotel in town," Jamie answered and took her coat. For a moment Melinda hesitated, Jamie didn't look like Gabriel at all, maybe she told the truth. There was only one way to find out. "You know what, you can stay here if you want," Melinda suggested. "Are you sure?" Jamie looked confused. Melinda nodded and smiled. "Then we can learn more about each other," she admitted. Jamie thought about it for a moment, then she nodded. "Okay." Jamie placed her coat back and walked back to the kitchen. "Wine?" Melinda asked. "I'm not drinking," Jamie said quietly. Melinda grinned. "Wise." Suddenly her phone rang. Melinda picked him up. "Melinda Gordon. Hi. Yes. O, you're amazing, thanks." Smiling she glanced at Jamie. "I know where Janice lives," she chuckled. "Hannah's daughter? How?" Jamie wondered. "Jim looked the birth records up. Apparently she's living on campus," Melinda told her, she was really excited about this. She walked to the hall to get her coat. "Where you going?" Jamie asked. "To Janice," Melinda declared. "It's late and you don't have a babysitter for Aiden," Jamie pointed out. "Damn, you're right." She realized Jamie was right, it was late, to late for this sort of a visit. She placed her coat back in the closet and walked back to the kitchen. Hannah appeared next to Jamie. Jamie looked up and grinned. "I wondered where you were," she joked. "Did you find her?" Hannah ignored Jamie and looked at Melinda. "Yes, I did. Tomorrow I'll visit her," she promised. Hannah smiled, but suddenly she looked scared. "He said you're lying." Melinda looked surprised and glanced short at Jamie. "Who?" "The man with the hat." Then she disappeared, like she was sucked down. "Romano." Melinda looked worried. Suddenly she was aware of something. "You said he wanted Aiden?" She asked Jamie. Jamie nodded silent.

Jamie laid in her bed, her arms propped under her head. She stared at the ceiling. A lot of thing made sense to her now, she wasn't crazy anymore. Her eyes closed and she balanced on the line between awake and sleep. "Jamie, Jamie," a voice whispered next to her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and jumped. Next to her stood a man, he looked horrible. He opened his mouth and blood flowed outside on the floor and her bed. "Help me," he whispered. Then he disappeared. Jamie tried to catch her breath and stared in the dark. She wondered how he knew her name.

The next day Melinda was up early, so she had the chance to talk to Jim about Jamie. "She's staying here?" Jim was surprised to hear that. Melinda nodded and took some bread out of the fridge. "I figured that would be a good change to get to know her," she said, glancing at her husband. "Okay. Can you trust her?" he asked, he knew what had happened with Gabriel and how heartbroken she was after he betrayed her. "I'm not sure. Something in me is telling me she's telling the truth. But I can't believe I'll end up in the dungeons of this city and Romano is threatening me," she told him. "You're so not going back in there," he said and took her in his arms. She giggled and kissed him. "I missed you last night," she whispered. "I missed you to." He kissed her back. They didn't notice Jamie, she stood in the door. A sad smile laid on her face, then she turned and went quietly back upstairs.

Melinda entered the shop, she thought about Jamie. Why did she turn up now? Melinda didn't notice the big smile on Delia's face. "Morning," Delia greeted her cheerfully. "Morning," Melinda groaned back and went straight to the back of the shop. She dropped her coat and bag on a chair and walked to her laptop. Delia appeared in the doorway and frowned when she saw her friends worried face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Melinda looked up. "I don't know. It's Jamie," she said, looking back at her laptop. "You don't trust her?" Delia understood. Melinda nodded and glanced at Delia. "I think she's telling the truth, but Gabriel…" Delia nodded. "Maybe you need to give her a change to prove herself to you," Delia suggested. She knew how much Melinda struggled with Gabriels betrayal. Thoughtfully Melinda nodded. "Maybe I do that." The bell in the shop rungs and Melinda jumped. "I'll go," Delia said and stood up. "It's okay, I got it." She walked up the stairs, but halfway she stopped. Above stood Ned, smiling. "Hi," he smirked. "Hi Ned," Melinda laughed and walked up to him. "I was wondering. Mum told me about your sister," Ned started, he was curious if Melinda's sister could do the same as Mel. "And now you want to know if she sees ghosts," Melinda smiled, she knew Ned to good. Ned grinned, his eyes lightened up a little bit. Melinda loved to see that, it was a sign he was happy. "Yes. You know me to well," he smirked and lent on the counter. "Yes, she can see ghosts…" "Awesome," he reacted enthusiast. "And she sees the future," Melinda continued. Ned's grin disappeared and looked surprised at Melinda. "As in prediction?" he asked. He had heard about it, but had never thought he would met someone who could do that. "I don't know. I don't even know if I can trust her," she said. The bell rung again and Jamie entered the shop. "Hi Mel," she smiled and walked to the counter. "You're ready to go?" Ned looked up when she stood next to him. At the same time Jamie glanced at him. Their eyes met and Melinda just disappeared into the nothing. It was just them, together…


	6. Long Lost Sisters

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a bit of a writer's block. But I got to say, your reviews helped me really through it! So, for all of my reviewers and readers, here's a new chapter! **

**Keep reviewing, they are much appreciated and helpful!**

**Chapter Five**** 'Long Lost Sisters'**

The early morning sky had an ominous color the next morning. Although it was ten in the morning, the sky was still dark and it didn't seem to lightened up. Jamie didn't notice when she stared out of the window. She and Melinda were on their way to Janice, Hannah's daughter. Once in a while Melinda gave her younger sister a glare, but she seemed miles away. "Does Ned have a girlfriend?" The question came so out of the blue that Melinda chuckled, but quickly stopped when she saw Jamie's anxious face. "No, I don't think so." Melinda chuckled and squinted at Jamie who nodded satisfied and continued staring out of the window. Melinda just smiled and turned her attention back at the slippery road in front of her. Suddenly she hits the breaks, a few feet was a man standing on the road. His skin was as white as ice and his eyes were deep dark. He opened his mouth and blood poured out. "Oh no," Jamie groaned as she saw the man and got out of the car. Melinda watched her walk to the man and decided to follow her. "I can help you. Do you know your name?" she heard Jamie asked. The man shook his head in confusion and backed down when he saw Melinda approach. "Do you see a light?" Again the man shook his head, his eyes fixated on Melinda. "I'm not going to hurt you, promise," she said soft, sensing his fear. Briefly she met Jamie's eyes, she looked confident. "This is my sister, Melinda," Jamie said and tried to keep eye contact. His eyes darted between the two girls, his eyes grew wider. "You two need to be careful." His voice was husky and blood poured out. "Careful? For what?" Jamie asked soft, she knew Melinda would ask the same, but she found it wise to talk to this man. After all, it was her ghost. "Not for what. For who. He knows." The man once more focused his eyes on Jamie and then disappeared in thin air. "Who was that? What does he mean?" Melinda walked to Jamie, she looked really confused. "That was a ghost who haunted me after a car crash a few days ago. And I have absolutely no idea what he meant." Jamie started walking back to the car, they still had to visit Janice. "You know who he is?" Melinda asked, while starting the engine again. Jamie shook her head and a shadow of sadness slid over her face. "I hadn't had the time to look him up. First I lost the people who where my parents, then I met you. I was a little overwhelmed, I guess." Jamie looked out of the window, at the passing trees. Why had she forgot about him? Of course, she had to deal with a lot after her foster parents death, but that doesn't make it straight she forgot about this ghost. Clearly he was in distress, it was her job to help him. "I understand. Shall I take him over?" her sister asked quietly. She shook her head, he came to her. "It's my job. You've got another ghost to deal with," she grinned, her eyes lightened up a little. Never she had talked about ghosts that easily before, it felt good. Melinda turned the car on a wide lane, they arrived at the campus.

Ned walked out of the classroom, his bag on his back. During this lesson all he could think about was Jamie. Every time her face popped into his mind, he felt warm inside. Was he in love? He might, he figured and decided to visit Eli during his break. Without paying much attention to the scenery he walked straight to Eli's office. After a short knock, he entered the office, finding Eli between piles of books. "You be carefull, before you know it you'd be a book yourself," Ned joked. Eli looked up and grinned. "Then I would have finally some rest," Eli joked back and stood up. He whipped a few books away from a chair and motioned to Ned to sit down. Eli had seen Ned's troubled face and sensed that Ned needed some advice. "What's bothering you, my friend?" he asked, while looking for a place to sit. He ended up sitting on a pile of thick books. Ned seemed to looking for words when he turned a little to face the professor. "Have you ever been in love?" The question surprised Eli, he had expected a question anout ghosts or something. He hesitated before he answered. "Yes. Once." Curious Ned looked up to his friend, a small smile played around his mouth. "What was it like?" Eli glanced in the distance, or most likely, back at the past. His eyes turned glassy, a smile lingered on his face. "Good. It felt like there was no one else on earth, but her." His voice was soft, dreamy. Ned grinned, he felt the same way. Then he saw the sudden sadness flashing over Eli's face. "What happened?" The question brought Eli back to reality. An unexpected hardness came over him when he stood up and turned his back to Ned. "She left." The answer was short, clear, but Ned sensed a certain grief behind the answer. She didn't just leave, she broke his heart. "I'm sorry, Eli," he said, he felt really sorry for his friend. Eli shrugged and turned back at Ned. "Well, the past is the past. There's nothing we can do to bring it back." He walked back at the piles of books and kneeled down. "Thanks anyway." Ned stood up, his break would probably end soon. "Your welcome," Eli answered, muted by the books. He hears Ned walking out of the office, closing the door softly. When he is absolutely sure he's alone, he turns and sits with his back against a pile, his knees pulled up to his chest. He hadn't think about her a long time, but now it was all coming back to him. Tears were burning and he just let them go. He cried of long lost memories.

Jamie's glanced passed through the small room. It was a typical teenager room, with posters of hot pop stars and actors. On the bed sat a young girl, she was maybe a few years younger then herself, Jamie guessed. The girl, Janice, just heard the news about her real mother. Suddenly Jamie was aware of another presence in the room. Hannah. She looked different then the last time they met. Peaceful. "She's gorgeous. My baby," she whispered, looking at the girl. Jamie smiled and her eyes crossed Melinda's eyes. Melinda nodded almost invisible. "Janice." Jamie kneeled down, next to Janice. Janice turned her head a little to Jamie, curious. "Your mother is here." Jamie said it soft, she knew how people could react. Janice cocked her head and started look around. "Where?" She seemed frustrated she couldn't see Hannah. "Next to you, on the bed," Melinda told her. Immediately Janice turned her head to where Hannah was sitting. Her eyes darted in the air, unsure. "Mum?" Janice called softly. Hannah smiled and looked at Melinda. "Can you tell her she's gorgeous?" Melinda nodded and repeated the message. Janice looked shy away, a smile played across her mouth. "Can you ask her why she left?" Janice suddenly asked, her ice blue eyes turned on Melinda. Hannah's jaw tightened at hearing the question and sighed. "I will tell her," she decided. "She will tell you," Jamie repeated seriously and waited for Hannah to start. "I was very young when I got you, I was nearly seventeen," Hannah started, her glance fixed on Janice. "Your father was a bastard, he left me when he found out. I grew up in a Catholic family, so abortion wasn't an option. After I gave birth, my parents gave you up for adoption and I just couldn't stop them. I just let them. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Melinda's heart broke when she heard Hannah's tale and glanced briefly up at Jamie. To her surprise Jamie didn't answer her glance, with a hard face she looked out of the window, her jaw tightened. Melinda turned her attention back at Janice, who looked expectantly back at her. Softly Melinda repeated Hannah's story for her. "So, you did want me?" Janice asked, her eyes still on Melinda. Next to her Hannah nodded silently. "More then anything on the world," she whispered, tears welled up in her eyes. Again Melinda repeated Hannah's words. Suddenly Hannah's head cocked and a delightful glance slid over her face. "Is that for me?" Her words woke up Jamie, who turned her face to the woman. Her face was softer and she smiled. "Yes." Hannah stood up and walked towards the light. Just in front of it, she turned to Janice. "Tell her I love her." Melinda nodded silently. "And, Melinda, look after Aiden." After those words Hannah disappeared. In confusion Melinda looked up at her sister, who had a shocked look.

The silence laid like a heavy, dark blanket in the car, like a huge wall between the two sisters. Melinda wondered what had happened, why Jamie acted so withdrawn. Every now and then she glanced aside at her sister and sighed. Suddenly she was sick of it and she hit the brake. She turned to face Jamie, who still looked in front of her. "What's wrong?" Melinda asked, trying to not sound angrily. Jamie hesitated before glancing at Melinda, she had tormented look in her eyes. "Why did she want you and not me?" The question was not more then a whisper, but it sounded clearly in Melinda's ears. She knew this question was coming, somehow. She squinted, she had no idea why their mom had decided what she had decided. "I..don't know, J, I really don't." Melinda looked at the broken girl next to her and felt the urge to take her in her arms, to take away the pain. Still she hesitated, Jamie acted still withdrawn. "You have to ask mom," she whispered and stroke softly a strain of hair behind Jamie's ear. Jamie looked up at the gesture and a small smile slid across her mouth. "You used to do that when we were kids," she said suddenly and her eyes lightened up a little. "You know, I never forgot you, how many foster families I had, I never forgot you, Lin." The sudden confession made Melinda feel warm. The silence fell back, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable, it was intimate between the long lost sisters. Melinda started the car again, sharing glances with Jamie. The sudden sound of a phone made them both startled. "It's yours," Jamie giggled, after checking hers. Melinda grabbed her phone and answered. "Melinda Gordon." _"Mel, it's me. You have to come home!" _Through the phone Jamie recognized the voice of Sam. "What's going on?" _"It's Aiden!" _

"_It's Aiden!"_

_Aiden!_


	7. Lost And Found

**Chapter Six 'Lost And Found'**

_I find myself in a dark, dusty street, surrounded by high walls. I can't see the stars or the moon. Not even clouds. It feels like I'm under the ground, it's cold. A sudden scream pulls my attention and then I see him standing. A little boy, with big, innocent eyes. His skin is pale and his eyes seem cold, empty. Fear fills my heart, I'm too late. "Aiden?" It's not more then a whisper, but he hears me. He smiles a devilish smile at me, it sends cold shivers down my spine. "Hello aunt J. Why don't you join us?" He raises his arm at me, wanting me to accept it. Behind him a group of people appears, they all have pale skin and empty, cold eyes. My gut turns cold when I recognize the faces behind Aiden. Melinda, Sam, Ned, Eli, even Delia, they all stare at me, expectantly. "Yeah, why don't you join us?" Cold hands touch my shoulders and slowly I turn to face once again the man with the black hat…_

Gasping for air Jamie found herself in the car, a little disoriented. Through the front window of the car she saw Melida's house, the car was parked on the ramp. "What did you see, J?" Melinda's voice startled her and she turned to face Melinda's worried expression. "I was somewhere in a street, it felt like I was under the ground. I saw Aiden and saw that I was too late, that guy…" She hesitated, trying to remember his name. "Romano," Melinda helped her and her eyes turned dark of rage. "Yes, he. He took Aiden's soul, and yours, Ned, Eli, Sam and Delia's." Fear slid over Melinda's face. "Romano has Aiden," she said and searched for Jamie's eyes. "I think so. He's luring us to him." Quickly they got out of the car and ran to the house. They found a stressing Jim in the kitchen, Ned, Eli and Delia were already with him. The moment Jim saw his wife, he took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, babe," he whispered in her hair. "The police is on his way," Ned informed them, briefly he glanced at Jamie and felt his stomach twitch. Melinda freed herself and turned to face her friends. "There's no need to." Her voice sounded remarkable calm, Jamie wondered how she did it. "I know where Aiden is and with who. He's down in the tunnels, with Romano." Silence set in, every one watched in shock at Melinda. "How do you know?" Delia stammered. "I saw it," Jamie said and stepped forward, her face serious. "We have to hurry."

"Where are we?" Aiden's childish voice echoed through the high hall. "My home, my friend." Aiden looked up at the man next to him, the man wore a black coat and hat, his voice sounded husky. Aiden knew this man was a ghost, he sensed it. His mum had taught him not to be afraid, but help those spirits. So he went along with this man, in an attempt to help him cross over. Now he was walking aside this ghost and he was starting to be scared. Behind the windows and walls he's starting to see more and more ghosts, some scare him, others were looking friendly at him. But all of them had a glance of fear over them, like they're afraid he's going to hurt them. "Don't be afraid. We're not used to guests," the man next to him said and led him to a huge church. A little hesitating Aiden followed the man inside and saw all the faces he saw outside. The man turned to Aiden and smiled at him. Something in him, told Aiden to run and never look back or return.

Melinda walked down the street to her shop. The entrance to the tunnels was in her basement. Behind her walked Jamie, Sam, Eli, Delia en Ned. A little shaky she took the keys and opened the shop. Through the darkness they went down the basement, Sam light up the basement. Melinda walked straight to the back. The hole in the wall was covered with wood and nails. Melinda started to take of the wood to open the entrance again. "I once swore never to go back," she whispered softly. Jamie heard and laid an hand on Melinda's shoulder. "You're not alone this time," she said and helped to break down the wood. Then a huge dark hole was visible. Melinda handed Jamie a flashlight and looked into her eyes, to find insurance. "Let's go," Jamie said and wanted to step into the hole. "I'm coming with you." Sam suddenly stepped forward, convinced to go with his wife, to not let her go alone. "No, J..Sam, it's to dangerous." Melinda stopped him and glanced up. "And it's not dangerous to you?" Sam protested. "You don't see them. Jamie and I do. We'll be back, with Aiden," she promised and stepped back. "You be careful?" Jamie startled and found Ned behind her. She glanced up at him and was once again shocked about his beautiful eyes. "Yes, I'll be careful." Suddenly he embraced her with his strong arms. In a reflex she wrapped her arms around his waist, they're eyes met each other. "Come back save, please. I have something to tell you," he whispered. "I'll be back." She freed herself and gave him one last glance before she disappeared in the hole.

The flashlights flashed through the hall. "What is this place? It gives me the creeps," Jamie said and her eye fell on a face, but before she looked twice, it was gone. "It's a city under the city, I believe it's build in the 18th century. And it gives me the creeps too." She turned around the corner into another dark and creepy hall. "How did Aiden get here? I mean, the entrance in the basement was still closed," Jamie wondered and saw again faces behind the windows. Now her eyes were adjusted to the darkness she saw there were complete houses here. "I think there may be more ways to get in," Melinda answered, trying to remember how to get too the church. "Melinda! What are you doing here?" Carl appeared in front of them, out of nowhere. Jamie startled and almost screamed, but could stop it. Melinda on the other hand was completely calm. "I'm looking for Aiden. Have you seen him?" Carl turns around, with his back to Melinda and Jamie. "Carl?" Suddenly furious Carl turns around to face Melinda. "How could you? How could you let him go? You didn't pay attention. It's your kid and you know what he can. Now he's in danger, a great danger." Now it was Melinda who startled and looked at Carl with big eyes. "Have you seen him?" Jamie asked again, she just knew they were running out of time. "Yes. In the church. Hurry, there is not much time." Carl disappeared and Jamie took Melinda's arm. "Come on." Together they run through the old, dusty streets to the church on the plaza. The church looked even creepier then the streets and houses they just passed. The Catholic church rose high in the air, the roof disappeared in the ground above them. "Come on!" Melinda grabbed Jamie's arm and ran to the entrance. "Wait. What are we going to do?" Jamie asked and tried to make a quick plan. "I don't know. But we have to save Aiden." Melinda panicked at the thought of losing her only son. "We will." Jamie grabbed her hand and squeezed softly. Next to her she heard her sister taking a deep breath. Then they entered the church, the doors croaked and slowly the inside of the church appeared. Both Jamie and Melinda held their breath, before the aisle stood Aiden, his head hung down. Right in front of him stood Romano, with a wicked grin on his face. His head shot up when he heard them enter. "Let him go!" Melinda screamed terrified. The grin grew wider, his eyes grew brighter and brighter. Jamie saw he was sucking up Aiden's soul. Suddenly she let go of Melinda and started to run towards Aiden. She felt she ran through a numbers of ghosts, but all she could think of was Aiden. As soon as she reached him, she wrapped him in her arms and pushed him away from Romano. Behind her she heard him groan. "No!" She looked up and saw Romano coming to her. She felt his hands on her face and her soul got sucked out. She closed her eyes, this was it. This was the end of her live, now she could join her foster parents. Out of the blue the ice hands disappeared, her soul was still in her. She opened her eyes, expected to be in heaven. But still she held Aiden in her arms. Had they both died? "I'll protect you." The voice sounded next to her and she saw the man of the accident, her ghost. "Help the boy." She turned her attention to the young boy, his eyes were closed and his breath was faint. For a second she was frozen. What could she do? Then her body took over and she started to give him mouth to mouth, in the hope he would be able to breath on his own. "I can't hold him for much longer, hurry up," she heard the man saying. Finally, Aiden opened his eyes. He looked at Jamie and smiled. "Aunt J." His voice was weak. "I'm here. You're safe." Suddenly the shield was gone and she felt Romano's breath. She stood up, Aiden stood behind her. "Look, you're not getting him. Over my dead body," she said, glancing in his ice cold eyes. A grin crept over his face. "I'll be happy to take yours," he grinned. A sudden bright light beamed through the church, Jamie saw Melinda was crossing over the ghosts who were trapped here. "There's a place for you too, you know." Romano laughed out loud. "Yeah? You really think it's all happy and good?" His face grew angry, his eyes shot fire at Jamie. "Yes, I do. You belong there too." She still tried to convince him to cross over. "Think again. Don't think you and your nephew can get rid of me that easily." With a sickening scream Romano disappeared into the ground and disappeared. Jamie took a breath of relief and took Aiden's hand. "Come, let's go help mommy." Together they walked to Melinda, who just crossed over a couple of ghosts. "Mummy!" Aiden ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Smiling, Melinda took her son in her arms. Thankfully she looked up at Jamie, who just winked at her. She got the message. "You think there's a place for me too?" The voice made Jamie look up and saw the man of the accident standing next to her, he was looking at the bright light. "Yes. I know for sure." He glanced aside and Jamie noticed his injuries were gone. "Thanks for your help," she added. "Anytime. I'm Bert, by the way." He smiled at her and then walked into the light. The light disappeared and it came dark again. "I think we're done here," Melinda said and Jamie nodded, staring at the ceiling. Aiden grabbed her hand and with the three of them they left the underground city.

A loud applause and cheers rose up when Aiden, Melinda and Jamie came out the hole. "Dad!" Aiden ran to Sam, who lifted the boy up. Melinda also walked to them and wrapped her arms around Sam and Aiden. A little lost Jamie watched them, they got surrounded by Delia and Eli. "I'm glad you're back." The soft, male voice came from behind her and made her spin. "Ned." A smile appeared on her face as he laid his arm around her waist. With his other hand he wiped a bit of dirt of her face. "I thought you would never return," he whispered, despair was visible in his eyes. "I'll always return," she promised him and looked him in the eyes. Their eyes were glued to each other and slowly, way to slow for Jamie, their faces came closer together. Finally his lips touched hers and she leaned into the soft, tender kiss. Ned pulled back a little and found her eyes again. "I love you," he whispered. Jamie smiled and kissed him again in answer. Loud applause broke their trance and grinning they faced the others. "Finally! I was getting tired of all those questions," Eli joked. Ned just grinned and grabbed Jamie tighter around her waist. "Let's go home to celebrate, okay?" Melinda suggested and they walked up the stairs. Ned stopped Jamie before they followed the others. "Was that a yes?" he asked, his eyes were beaming. "What do you think? Of course it was a yes." She grabbed his hand and they walked up the stairs…

**A/N: I've decided to end the story here. I don't know if there will be a series 2 or a sequel. I kind of run out of ideas for this story, but you never know. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers, they kept the story alive!**


End file.
